Melt Down
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: Ok it's terrible I know, don't flame me. But it's a FayexSpike romance and it will get more PG-13 like later now it's at G rating-level.


Melt Down  
  
Session 1:  
Wondering  
  
Maybe I saw him in my dreams, late at night. I must have been thinking somewhere between dead and alive, hoping that I saw him. In my dreams he'd hold me and whisper, "I love you" in my ear. We'd be happy together in my dream, but when I awoke he was not there and I realized that it was all a dream.  
  
The mornings were tough to get by, but somehow I managed. Between misty, sleepy eyes and aching muscles I managed to cook breakfast. Two people maintaining a large ship was hard. Jet and I got through it by spiting the jobs and doing our share outside to earn some money. And on spare time we'd reminisce about the past and about Spike, whom I truly adored and loved.  
  
"I'm sure, he's still out there," I said one afternoon after catching a bounty-head.  
  
"Believe what you want, maybe it's true," Jet agreed. "But to tell the truth Faye, we have found no evidence that proves that he's alive."  
  
"Please, don't say that. Not to me," I begged quietly.  
  
"You loved him, did you, Faye?" Jet asked.  
  
"Like I shouldn't have loved him. I wanted him, but got scared whenever he got close. I wish that he was here so that I could tell him that I loved him," I replied. I felt the tears well in my eyes, warm and painful. I truly loved Spike, but I felt as if I shouldn't have.  
  
"We'd be damn, lucky to find him alive," Jet sighed.  
  
"Are you saying that he's dead? Have you lost all hope to believe that?" I snapped.  
  
"No of course not, but the margin is very thin," he answered taken aback.  
  
I almost crumbled at his feet; the tears threatening to come out and a pain in my heart grew. It stuck like a thorn and tore my heart. I slowly stood up and walked away and went into my room.  
  
In my room I prayed silently that Spike was alive. I knew that prayers are useless and just for a ray of hope; maybe that's what I needed. It has nearly been six months since he went to fight Vicious and I believed that Jet has lost hope. I didn't want to believe in his death.  
  
A silent tear slid down my cheek and onto my hands, which were folded together on my lap. I finally gave into my tears and let them come easily and freely. I cried until I found myself falling asleep.  
  
In my dream it was like it always was. Spike held me close and breathed onto my neck. He leaned into my ear.  
  
"I love you, Faye. Expect to see me soon," he whispered.  
  
I pulled away, so that I could look into his eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Wait for a little while longer. Be strong," Spike replied brushing a tear away from my face.  
  
"Spike, I don't understand," I said.  
  
"You will soon, Faye," he spoke with kindness in his voice and gentleness in his touch. "And we will be happy together, like we were meant to be."  
  
"Happy," I repeated.  
  
"Yes, very," Spike whispered and stoked my cheek.   
  
He then walked to a bed. He told me to come and I obeyed. In the bed three ghastly figures showed, man, a woman and a baby in the woman's arms, the man and woman were sitting up in bed watching the child sleep.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"Our future," Spike stated simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I come back to you, we'll soon get married and start a family."  
  
  
"And you would know this how?"  
  
"Trust me, Faye..."  
  
The words echoed for a moment and everything went black. I soon awoke to find myself on my bed wondering how I got there. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to find Jet, cooking dinner.  
  
"So you're awake," Jet said as I walked in.  
  
"I got a message from Spike," I stated.  
  
"What?" Jet asked.  
  
"He told us to wait a little longer for him," I replied. "He told me in a dream."  
  
"Faye, you should know better than anyone than to believe in massages from a dream figure," Jet snapped.  
  
"I don't know about you Jet, but I want to believe my dream," I replied.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Ok, people how bad did that suck? I know it does so don't flame me telling me it did, 'cause I know. Maybe if you can say something good about and maybe how I can improve my story. And another thing, I wrote this because I was bored and I had nothing better to do. So please don't flame me! 


End file.
